Don't leave me!
by Lust Elric
Summary: O que você faria se perdesse a pessoa mais importante em sua vida? [WinryxEd] EDITADA


"_**A vida pode ser maravilhosa, mas infelizmente às vezes consegue ser injusta. Pode tirar o que temos de mais precioso, sem dar algo em troca, mas, surpreendentemente, nos tornamos mais fortes. Devemos ter fé e nunca desistir!"**_

E lá estava eu. Chorando desesperadamente. Não conseguia firmar a idéia de que havia o perdido. Não ele, com quem eu aprendi a perdoar, respeitar, esperar, ter fé... E principalmente... A amar.

Era uma fria noite chuvosa. O lugar velho, grande e escuro. Parecia abandonado. O cheiro de vela subia. Diálogos por todos os lados. – "Que belo lugar para um velório" -pensei. Haviam alquimistas por todos os lados, o que fazia eu me sentir pior. Os únicos responsáveis por eu não ter mais o meu Ed ao meu lado. Como os odeio! Todos eles! Primeiro meus pais e agora a pessoa mais importante em minha vida...

Amaldiçôo-me por não ter declarado meus sentimentos quando ainda podia. Agora já era tarde. Nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo.

Entrei em desespero. Como isso podia ter acontecido? Nunca nem pensei em me imaginar sem ele. Agora ele não estava mais lá. Não estava mais...

Alphonse, que estava comigo naquele triste lugar, tentou me acalmar. Seus olhos tão distantes e tristonhos, senti pena dele. Estava muito pior do que eu, mas ainda assim conseguia manter a calma. E isso só me fazia pensar em como eles eram fortes. Passaram por tantas dores e ainda assim, seguiam em frente.

Orgulhei-me. Por mais que sofressem, sempre mantinham a cabeça erguida, diante de qualquer situação.

Fui até uma pequena janela que havia no local, e olhei para o céu. A chuva havia acalmado, e com isso podia-se ver as estrelas. Tão brilhantes! Lembrei de quando éramos pequenos. Eu, Ed e Al ficávamos fazendo pedidos às mesmas. Al sempre inocente e bondoso pedia coisas para nós três. Eu pedia para que meus pais voltassem à vida e um grande amor, mas Ed nunca nos contava o que desejava. Eu e Al sempre ficamos curiosos com isso... Até que um dia, vimos Edward fazendo os pedidos. Nos escondemos e por sorte ouvimos um deles, que era felicidade eterna para todos. Após isso, ele percebeu nossa presença, e tivemos que ouvir suas reclamações até o outro dia! – Sorri.

Neste momento, me lembrei do último dia que havia visto Edward com vida. Estávamos no cemitério, olhando o túmulo de sua finada mãe. Ele me disse que nunca iria me esquecer e pediu para eu ter forças e continuar com minha vida, mesmo que o pior acontecesse... – Me assustei – Seria isso um adeus? Ele já previa isso, era óbvio.

Peguei em suas gélidas mãos; minhas lágrimas caindo sobre as mesmas.

- "Seu idiota... Porque não ficou comigo?". – Sussurrei baixinho.

Passou-se algum tempo... Que para mim eram eras. As pessoas já estavam indo, mas nem eu, nem Al, arredamos o pé do lugar, até que ficássemos sozinhos.

- "Você está cansada, não está? Porque não vai descansar? Eu fico aqui".

Fiquei calada. E ele, percebendo minha dor, não voltou a falar. Ficamos vendo aquele lindo rosto, que agora estava frio e sem vida. Senti minhas lágrimas correrem por minha face.

Comecei a me recordar dos acontecimentos. Ed havia me ajudado várias vezes, mas eu nunca retribuí. Desprezei-me por isso. Podia ter feito tantas coisas, mas agora, não havia mais tempo.

A noite enfim passou, dando início ao dia mais triste. O que iriam tirá-lo completamente de mim. Decidiram cremar seu corpo. Eu não queria deixar, mas o que podia fazer? Só me restava chorar e rezar por sua alma, para que estivesse bem onde estivesse.

O silêncio predominava, quando um homem veio nos avisar que em poucos minutos o levariam para o "enterro". Neste momento minha crise de choro voltou, a única coisa que consegui foi pedir para Alphonse pegar um copo d'água, e ele foi. Desde o dia anterior queria ficar a sós com Ed. Aproximei-me do caixão, era tão delicado e ao mesmo tempo triste. Fitando seu lindo corpo, peguei em sua mão, encostando meu rosto levemente no seu. Minhas lágrimas caíam também o tocando. Fechei meus olhos e comecei a imaginá-lo como era antes, com vida.

- "Ed! Me perdoa, por favor!" – apertei levemente os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair – "Me perdoe por ser tão criança, por me fazer de boba tantas vezes! Eu devia ter dito, enquanto ainda havia tempo... Eu te a...".

Nesse momento, quando abri meus olhos, enxerguei um pequeno papel escondido por entre suas madeixas. Assustei-me. O papel era minúsculo, porém parecia um bilhete. Tive certeza disso, quando li meu nome escrito. Ia abrir, mas Alphonse chegou com o que eu havia pedido. Decidi guardar o papel. Minutos depois, o homem chegou para levar Edward. Eu e Al fomos junto. Quando chegamos no local, encontramos as mesmas pessoas do dia anterior. Todos com caras infelizes. Ed era tão importante, que eu tenho certeza de que nunca será esquecido por ninguém.

Olhei para Alphonse. Seus olhos marejados, suas mãos apertadas, e seu rosto triste. Acabei por abraçá-lo. Chorávamos um no ombro do outro, tínhamos a mesma sufocante dor. Foi então que reparei o quanto ele e Ed se pareciam. Os olhos dourados expressivos, o cabelo sedoso, a pele macia e até o perfume de seu corpo. A semelhança era incrível, apesar de seu jeito ser muito diferente. Al sempre calmo, alegre, sábio e caridoso; Ed corajoso, cabeça dura, mandão, mas ainda assim muito sensível... Acho que foi isso que fez eu me apaixonar, seu jeito espontâneo! A saudade veio. Dizem que nada bom dura para sempre. Mas porque agora? Eu queria tê-lo só mais um momento, só mais um... Gostaria de ouvir mais uma vez suas broncas, seus resmungos, sua risada.

Eu e Alphonse só nos soltamos quando ouvimos o sinal de que o enterro iria começar. Viramos para assistir aquela absurda e triste cena. "Eu deveria estar lá, junto com Ed" – pensei. Meus olhos novamente encharcados. Não agüentava mais chorar, não tinha mais forças! Olhei para o caixão onde Edward estava e depois para Alphonse. Podia sentir a dor que ele também sentia. Sempre os ajudei, sempre os apoiei... Mas agora eu era inútil. Detestei-me por não poder fazer nada.

Era aquele o momento. Aquele que eu não iria mais vê-lo. Nunca... Nunca mais...Chamei Alphonse, quando de repente, me senti sem forças... Estava enfraquecendo cada vez mais, meu corpo caía enquanto meus olhos fechavam e tudo ficava escuro.

Quando acordei, logo percebi que estava em um hospital. Olhei para os lados, mas não encontrei ninguém. Uma enfermeira, que percebeu meu despertar, avisou ao médico, que logo veio ver-me. Ele me disse que eu não havia sofrido nada grave, só estava fraca. Mas isso não importava, pois estava sentindo uma angústia enorme. Foi quando me lembrei do acontecido. Desesperei-me e perguntei ao doutor onde estava Alphonse e o resto das pessoas. Ele respondeu-me que logo um garoto loiro, iria me ver. Deduzi que era Al. Acalmei-me.

Alphonse chegou, e eu logo me tranqüilizei.

- "Al! O que aconteceu?".

- "Você desmaiou".

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

- "E Edward?".

- "Ele já se foi".

Começamos a chorar. Olhei para o lado e senti uma leve picada no braço, mas quando olhei de volta, apenas consegui ver Al.

- "Durma, Winry! Irá te fazer bem". - Foram as últimas palavras que escutei.

Tudo estava branco. Questionava-me se era um sonho ou não. Estava tudo tão real! Olhei para o infinito, mas só consegui enxergar uma pequena silhueta, que se aproximava cada vez mais. Não demorou muito para eu constatar que era Edward. Meu coração disparou. Minha respiração ficou ofegante, só podia ser um sonho. - Entristeci-me - Só em sonhos eu poderia vê-lo agora.

Sua silhueta se aproximava mais e mais, os cabelos ao vento... Aquelas lindas madeixas. O rosto delicado e expressivo. Aqueles olhos, que nunca perdiam o brilho... Nunca irei esquecer... Estava vestindo seu sobretudo vermelho, que voava de acordo com as ondas do vento que nem eu sabia de onde vinha. Chegava mais e mais perto. Apertei minhas mãos. A única coisa que queria fazer era agarrá-lo e não soltá-lo nunca mais. Finalmente, ele chegou à minha frente, comecei a chorar compulsivamente.

- "Edward, eu te.. Eu te Am...".

Não consegui terminar as palavras que eu tanto ansiava em dizer, por um abraço que ele havia me dado. Senti seu corpo caloroso mais uma vez. – Sorri – Mesmo que fosse um sonho, mesmo que não fosse real, ele estava ali, junto de mim, mais uma vez.

- "Ed...".

- "Shhh!".

Fiquei calada apenas aproveitando aquele momento. Senti seu perfume, como era bom! Toquei seu cabelo, liso e sedoso. Parecia tão real!

Nos afastamos, senti vontade de falar algo, mas fui impedida quando ele aproximou seu rosto do meu. Meus olhos fecharam, quando senti seus lábios tocarem os meus. Meu primeiro beijo. Quer dizer, meu primeiro beijo de verdade! - Lembrei-me de quando éramos pequenos e ficávamos dando "selinhos". - Sua língua brincava com a minha, surpreendi-me, apesar de não sermos experientes, acabou saindo tudo perfeito. Só nos separamos pela falta de ar. Olhamos um para o outro. Ele sorriu, mas eu tive vontade de chorar. Não pude evitar que minhas lágrimas caíssem e ele as enxugou com sua delicada e macia mão. Foi então que percebi que não estava mais com o auto-mail. Finalmente havia conseguido o que tanto ansiava. Depois de ter devolvido o corpo para Alphonse, continuava com próteses. Mas agora havia conseguido. Peguei em sua mão. Não era mais aquela fria prótese. Meus olhos encharcados novamente. Era tão maravilhoso!

Ed deu um passo para trás e o vento que antes era fraco, começou a ficar forte, nos afastando. Uma neblina apareceu, dificultando a minha visão. Estendi minha mão, chamando-o, mas só consegui ver sua mão também estendida e um maravilhoso sorriso em seu rosto.

Abri os olhos, e vi Alphonse sentado em uma cadeira. Continuava com aquela expressão triste em seu rosto.

- "Al!".

- "Winry! Já acordou!". – Disse ele aproximando-se da cama, onde eu estava.

- "Eu sonhei com Ed".

Olhei para Alphonse, quando seus olhos ficaram marejados. O abracei.

- "Não fique triste. Ele sempre estará aqui conosco!".

- "Eu sei". – ele disse. – "Vou buscar algo para você comer, está bem?".

- "Sim!" – Respondi com um sorriso. Sabia que ele não queria chorar na minha frente. Esse é o famoso "orgulho dos Elric". Preferi deixá-lo sozinho.

Era incrível como estava me sentindo bem. Após aquele "sonho" entendi que Ed sempre me acompanhará, esteja onde estiver. Ele sempre me fazia sentir bem, mesmo quando brigávamos. – Recordei-me – Até quando eu estava errada. Como o amo!

Olhei para uma janela do quarto. A luz era grande lá fora, mas só consegui reparar em uma árvore que lá estava. Já era velha, sem vida. Em seus galhos havia uma flor, apenas uma, mas que era tão bela, que não era possível deixar de notar. Fitei a árvore por alguns minutos, quando uma leve rajada de vento passou pela mesma, e por um "milagre", a flor veio parar em minha mão.

- "Ed..." – sorri.

Peguei a flor e senti seu perfume. Era o mesmo de Edward. Lembrei-me do "sonho", não irei esquecê-lo jamais. Toquei nas pétalas da flor, enquanto via sua bela cor violeta. Tão macia e tão linda. Perdi-me por entre as belezas da mesma, me lembrava de Edward. Queria tanto que estivesse comigo. Não apenas em sonho. A tristeza havia voltado. A sufocante dor.  
Olhei o miolo da flor, quando encontrei o papelzinho. Aquele mesmo que encontrei nas madeixas de Ed. Como pude ter me esquecido? Peguei o mesmo, e abri.

Meus olhos encharcaram, quando o li.

"**_Winry... Sempre te amarei..."._**

- "Eu também Ed..." – Abracei a flor e o papel, sentindo a leve brisa tocar meu rosto, enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam e eu sorria – "Sempre...".

"_**Sim... A vida pode ser desastrosa, mas nunca devemos desistir. Eu perdi o amor da minha vida, mas ainda assim continuo seguindo em frente, pois ele me ensinou a viver e a ser feliz".**_

"_**Agora? Há! Só espero ter aquele sonho novamente...".**_

fim.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Full Metal Alchemist - Undo **

tooku tooku omoi hatenaku

futari ga mujaki ni waratteta

ano koro ni modoreru nara...

Bem distante, bem distante, nossos sentimentos estão adormecidos

Se ao menos pudéssemos voltar ao tempo

Em que podíamos sorrir inocentemente

konagona ni kudaketa

garasu saiku no you na

omoide no kakera wo atsumeteru

daiji na mono wa itsu datte

nakushite kara kizuku yo

Fui quebrado em pedaços

Assim como um trabalho de vidro

Estou colecionando os fragmentos das minhas memórias

Só percebemos quais são as coisas importantes

Depois que as perdemos

kimi ga inai sekai wa

maru de jigusoo pazuru

eien ni kaketa mama mikansei

dare ni mo kimi no kawari nante

nareru hazu wa nai kara

Um mundo sem você

É como um quebra-cabeça dançante

Incompleto e com uma lacuna eterna

Deveria saber que ninguém nunca irá conseguir

Substituir você

dou ka dou ka jikan wo tomete

kimi no omokage wo kono mune ni kizande kure

moshi mo moshi mo yurusareru nara

subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii

ano egao wo mou ichido

Por favor, por favor, pare o tempo

Grave sua essência em meu coração

Se for possível, se for possível você me perdoar

Não me importo em sacrificar tudo

Para ver aquele seu sorriso novamente

genjitsu to iu kusari ni

boku tachi wa tsunagarete

yume miru koto sae mo kanawazu ni

sore demo sagashite tsuzuketeru

yami wo terasu hikari wo

Estamos unidos por uma corrente

Chamada realidade

Mesmo as coisas que sonho não estão garantidas para mim

Mesmo assim, continuo a procurar

Pela luz que brilha na escuridão

tooku tooku omoi hatenaku

futari ga mujaki ni waratteta ano koro e

Bem distante, bem distante, nossos sentimentos estão adormecidos

Na época em que podíamos sorrir inocentemente

dou ka dou ka jikan wo tomete

kimi no omokage wo kono mune ni kizakande kure

moshi mo moshi mo yurusareru nara

subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii

ano egao wo mou ichi do

Por favor, por favor, pare o tempo

Grave sua essência em meu coração

Se for possível, se for possível você me perdoar

Não me importo em sacrificar tudo

Para ver aquele seu sorriso novamente

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Olá leitores! Espero que tenham gostado! Sei que é triste separar duas almas gêmeas, mas eu pelo menos tentei deixar a Winry feliz XD! Fiz esta fic, para um desafio do fórum "Mundo dos fics".

Bom... É isso...

Mandem reviews, please!

**Hinata - Que linda!Eu quase chorei!Acho que se o Ed morresse eu morria também!Mas, se isso foi um desafio, tenho certeza que você passou com êxito!Continue sempre assim!**

**Shadow.laet - ahh! KAWAII! mto fofo esse fic! cai no choro na parte do sonho d awinry, mto fofo. Bem, escreva amis fic, mto boa essa! **

**Juni Bristow - Que linda história! ;; Muito triste, mas muito bonita! Gostei!**

Vou aproveitar que eu editei... E agradecer às reviews, fiquei MUITO FELIZ ao lê-las! Muito obrigado mesmoooo!

Beijos!


End file.
